Along with the development of electronic devices, wearable devices such as smart wrist bands and smart watches are gradually popularized. People can use the wearable devices conveniently to monitor the amount of exercise, monitor sleep quality, monitor health conditions, view mobile phone information, and the like.
Generally, existing wearable devices such as smart wrist bands and smart watches request that a user preset a wearing part for purposes of ensuring monitoring precision and facilitating user operations. For example, each time a user wears a smart wrist band, the smart wrist band prompts the user to input information about whether a current wearing part is a left hand or a right hand, so as to complete corresponding wearing setting. The configuration process increases the operation time of the user, and deteriorates user experience.